


If I could time travel...

by viktorkrumn



Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: COC 2019, Carry On Countdown 2019, DEC 21 - Time Travel, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, can be interpreted as the characters being slightly drunk but maybe they're just tired, it's the tiniest bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @viktorkrumn
Series: My 2019 Carry On Countdown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	If I could time travel...

“If I could time travel…” Simon paused to think. “I guess I would meet my parents.”

“What do they matter? They gave you up.” Penny noticed Baz trying to tell her something using a piercing gaze, but she kept going. “Wouldn’t you want to use it for something that  _ matters _ ?”

“Bunce,  _ shut up _ ,” muttered Baz. The three of them were sitting on the floor of Simon and Penny’s apartment, and it was well past midnight. Later, none of them could remember who had come up with the time travel game.

“No, it’s alright, Baz. I guess I get your point, Penny, but I would want to know who they are. To get some answers.”

“Oh, well, I guess I can understand that. The curiosity. I would… I would want to see the first time anyone used Magick. Or maybe the moment a phrase becomes a spell, like, say, the ten-thousandth time someone says it.” Her eyes lit up with excitement. “Or how the Humdrum was created. Or —”

“We get it, Bunce, you’re a huge nerd.”

“You’re an even bigger nerd, Pitch. Where—  _ when _ would you go?”

Baz seemed to have his answer ready. “I’d go back to… you know. The night I. Well. Died.” Both Simon and Penny’s faces softened. “I’d try to stop… it.”

Simon nodded. “You’d stop yourself from being bitten.”

Baz shook his head. “No. Well, yes, if I could. But my main goal would be to save my mother.”

Silence. Penny nodded solemnly. Simon seemed on the verge of tears. Baz looked confused. “Listen, I’m pretty much over it, or at least as over it as you can be about your parent dying. It happened almost twenty years ago. I know time travel isn’t really an option, and I’ve long ago accepted the fact that I can’t change it. There’s no point in being sad about it now. So. Cheer up. Snow, it’s your turn again.”

Simon shook himself mentally. “Yeah. I’d… I’d go back and thank the person who invented scones. Or butter! Butter’s a good one.”

Penny shook her head. “You’re insane. I’d go….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @viktorkrumn


End file.
